I'm Only Heero Yuy
by Mirakuru Romansu
Summary: Relena realizes not all guardian angels have wings ... HxR
1. Default Chapter Title

This story somewhat follows the Gundam Wing plot line...  
However, the characters are older [and not all the same   
age and Relena isn't so 'clingy' to Heero. In this story,   
she is a stressed, mature young woman. . .   
  
As it is with all the fanfiction I wirte, I've bent the laws  
of the Gundam universe. The pilots aren't all the same ages...  
Heero, Duo, and Wufei are in their early 20's, and Trowa, Quatre,   
and Relena are in their late teens. Also, Final Waltz  
didn't even happen here...  
  
Other Notes: This story contains no yaoi!  
Angst-laddened waters ahead!  
  
  
I'm Only Heero Yuy [Pt. 1]   
By: Mirakuru Romansu   
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, my sincerest congratulations on your  
latest endeavor." Ambassador Rona, a lanky man in   
his early 60's bowed his head respectfully as Relena wove  
through the dense crowd of party goers.  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador. I hope you are enjoying the   
evening and are considering becoming part of the pacifistic   
World Nation." Relena replied serenely.   
  
"After the fine speech you gave, how can I say no?   
This event marks a significant step in the path to peace.   
Your father would have been proud." The Ambassador   
commented, smiling.   
  
"Hey, Relena, nice party! The food's delicious!" Duo   
pounced from behind like a panther stalking its prey. In one   
hand he clutched a napkin stacked high with lucious creme   
puffs, and the other hand was wrapped around a crystal   
glass Relena suspected was filled with champagne. He   
skillfully tossed two of the flaky pasteries into his mouth.   
Relena, the girl who rarely smiled, grinned.   
  
"Try the tira misu. It's divine." Composed, Relena   
turned to mingle amongst the other guests. The string quartet   
anchored near the front of the ballroon caught Relena's   
attention, as did the youngest Gundam pilot--Quatre  
Raberba Winner. Whispy blonde bangs framed the face of angelic   
innocence. Relena waved to Quatre, the concertmaster, as   
inconspicously as possible. He returned her gesture with   
an exaggerated sweep of his violin bow.  
  
"MmmmmMmm. You're right. This is to die for.." Duo spoke  
between bites, making his presence known once again. Relena  
nodded shyly. Duo was as outgoing as she was timid, but  
as energetic as he was, Duo behaved in public. Usually.   
"Yep, time to sit back and soak up the lime light. Eh, Relena?"  
Duo winked, rubbing the napkin across his mouth. He held  
his chamagne glass out in a mock toast.   
  
"Actually--" The loud explosion of gunfire cut her   
sentence short. In a ripple of motion, the crowd erupted   
into screams and chaos at the sound of the first bullet  
fired. The second bullet struck Duo's glass, throwing   
sharp shards of glass into the air in a sparkling trail.   
Shielding her face with her slim arms, Relena heard another   
shot but felt no pain.   
  
"Duo?!" Mortified, Relena glanced from the crimson  
blood trickling in rivulets down the strong bends in Duo's  
hand to his startled violet eyes. "What...?" Her own azure  
eyes flew to the balchony encircling the ballroom. A   
dark-clothed figure blended ino the shadows, but Relena   
recognized him instantly. "Heero..." She croaked, close  
to fainting. Heero Yuy--the cold mercenary, superior pilot,   
and emotionless assassin. Relena trembled violently. Would  
he shoot again? No, he lost his chance... "Duo, don't move."  
Relena commanded, ripping the royal scarlet sash from her   
navy blue gown. Small gloved fingers shaking, Relena   
gingerly wrapped Duo's injured hand. Guards poured into the  
ballroom, surrounding Relena and scouring the area for the   
attempted assassin. Had only a few seconds passed?   
  
"Miss Relena, are you harmed?" Quatre held her elbow  
in support, ever the gentleman. Numbly, Relena's gaze   
flickered to the spackling of crimson soiling her pure white  
gloves. *This could have been mine...I..*. The concerned  
voices arround her echoed in her ears, but she only heard a   
muffled tidepool of noise. The room spun as if in a musicbox,  
summoning a darkness which swallowed her whole.  
  
Relena languidly stretched an arm over her face,   
reveling in the warmth the blankets provided.   
  
"Look! She's awake!" Quatre's melodic voice called  
out softly from the dimness beyond Relena's bed, startling   
her. "Ms. Relena, how are you feeling?" The angelic   
young man set his teacup and saucer on the large silver   
teacart at his side. Four anxious Gundam pilots sat at  
the foot of Relena's bed on fold-away chairs.   
  
"Surprise!" Duo chuckled, smiling. "We're here to   
make sure you aren't bothered." He explained.   
  
"Then shoudn't you leave?" Wufei cast a slitted   
glance at Duo.   
  
"Hey!" Duo sputtered.   
  
"I feel better." Relena sat up, tucking the edges  
of the blankets under her elbows. "Duo, your hand..."  
  
"It looks worse than it feels. Honest. I'm just   
a bleeder." Duo winked, his friendly temperment returning.  
"The guests went hysterical after you fainted. It was a   
mass of necklace-clutching, shreiking, wailing ladies...  
And Quatre almost dropped his violin. In fact--"  
  
"Sssscccct!" Quatre hissed between clenched teeth,   
silencing Duo's babble. "Miss Relena, would you like a cup   
of tea?"   
  
"No thank you."  
  
"The attempted assassin is dead, the guards found  
him." Trowa stated bluntly. Relena couldn't decide if she  
was more shocked by Trowa's words, or the fact that she  
rarely heard the silent pilot speak.   
  
"Trowa!" Quatre wailed in distress. "We were building  
up to saying that, remember? You don't just come out and  
*say* these things as if your chatting about the weather.   
You have to talk gradually to lessen the shock." Quatre   
snatched his cup and saucer from the teatray, tipping   
the gold-rimmed porcelain to his lips. After taking  
a dignified sip, Quatre apologized, "I'm sorry, Miss Relena,  
you've already dealt with so many...problems..today."  
  
"It comes with the job." Relena replied, wordlessly  
accepting his unessecary apology. "Not everyone wants peace."  
  
"Where's Heero?" Her pulse pounded like a blacksmith's  
hammer against an anvil.   
  
"He's practicing his...fencing in his room.   
You know, perfecting his parry." Duo shrugged slightly.  
  
"We'll leave you now," Quatre sheparded the other  
pilots from their seats, "Goodnight." He inclined his fair   
head.  
  
"Night." Wufei offered.  
  
"Bye." Trowa mumbled.  
  
"See ya, Reelee." Duo waved.  
  
"Duo, wait. Can I speak to you for a moment?"   
Duo nodded, motioning for the others to leave without   
him. "It was Heero. I know it, I saw him. He..He had  
a gun and was in the balchony when I was shot at." Relena's   
voice was meekly desperate.   
  
"Heero? Relena, I think your imagination is   
filling in missing gaps. Empty spaces. It happened so fast,  
how can you be sure it was Heero? I'm sure not every  
psychopaths look like Heero..only about 95% or so."  
Duo joked.   
  
"Oh." Relena replied, defeated.   
  
"G'night." Duo waved his injured hand which was   
freshly wrapped in a clean white bandage cloth.   
  
"Night." She echoed, falling back against the   
pillows as the door clicked shut. "Heero..." A wisful  
sigh escaped her tired lungs. Was Heero who she saw?  
Duo didn't have a reason to lie, but unease nibbled   
at her thoughts. Her mind drifted to four years ago;   
to a boy who came closer to killing her than any other   
professional assassin. Heero Yuy... Relena oftened   
wondered why he didn't pull the trigger, why he didn't   
finish the mission. Tonight, Heero was the sniper again.   
Was he completing the mission now? Soldiers weren't   
trained to value loce or friendship. Loyalty and a dull   
sense of apathy were the only traits of a perfect soldier,   
especially Heero. When she was younger and naive, Relena  
fell in love with Heero. Heero wasn't capable of of feeling   
emotions. Four years ago she set her heart and mind to   
helping Heero become more 'human'. Tears, ridicule, and   
a thicker mystery built around the enigma were the   
results of simply trying to be his friend.   
  
Relena admitted she had been a spoiled child,   
her father shielded her from the harsh realities of the   
world. Following his death, Relena struggled to firmly   
establish her position as Vice Foreign Minister.   
It was a title that made her virtually Queen of Earth   
and the surrounding colonies. Queen? Relena believed  
she was an average 19-yar old girl, but other people   
placed her in a category above themselves. To Relena,   
she was no better or worse that most 'average' people.   
In fact, she envied them. They could marry, have children,   
and take vacations...The things that were impossible in  
her soverign life. Without her shoulders to support  
the heavy burden, the Alliance wouldcrumble to the   
ground. Long months of working from dawn until dusk--later  
if social gathering were scheduled--left little to   
no time for a normal life.   
  
Kicking her feet under the covers and onto the floor,  
Relena gently brushed aside a gossamer curtain. She   
studied the thousands of luminous stars which glimmered   
and sparkled across a mournful ebony sky. A lonely, cresent  
moon smiled sadly but , its golden glow was  
subtly calming. Relena unlocked the windowed door to her  
private balchony. The outside breeze cooled her   
skin. Her fingertips touched the cold metal railing,  
tracing the whitewashed, curling pattern of iron ivy.  
Dizzy, she realized she stood a great distance from the   
ground. Relena's arms stretched outward from her sides,   
forming a pair of make-believe wings. "Would you catch me  
if I fell?" She whispered to the wind, to Heero Yuy. A   
single tear slid from the corner of her eye, catching silver  
in the moonlight as it dropped into the dark oblivion   
below. The dry scratching of bushes rustling broke the   
silence, and interupted Relena's sacred, private moment   
of weakness. Her voice caught in her throat. "Heero..."  
Lurking in the shadows, the figure of Heero Yuy vanished  
as Relena took another breath. Like a hunted prey, she   
fled to the sanctuary of her room, locking the doors   
and reseting the alarm for safe measures. "I don't love   
you, Heero. I fear you. More than anything..."  
  
  
  
  
"Heero! Where ya been? Relena saw you...She   
saw you in up the balchony when bullets rained from   
the sky. She pegs you as the would-be assassin for   
some....uh...reason. Maybe it's because you're   
prowling around in the middle of the night," Duo   
snorted," What? out funeral hopping, or queen-watching?"   
Heero, dressed entirely in black, leaned against the   
doorframe of his dormroom. "Heero, you saved her life.  
I damn nearly had my hand blown off, but without you  
Relena would be a goner. The girl you saved blames you  
for trying to hurt her. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Get you a smaller glass next time." The soldier  
replied dryly.  
  
"Geez, someone has too much innertermoil cooking  
on the backburner." Duo coughed sarcastically. "You're  
just jealous Relena was bandaging *my* wounds.   
She even fainted in my arms." He purposely baited Heero's  
temper.   
  
"Goodnight, Duo." Heero replied, disappearing into  
his room. Duo shrugged, stretching his feet over the   
end of the sitting room sofa. The small, quaintly decorated  
room connected to all five of the pilots quarters.  
  
"Heh." Duo grabbed another handful of creme puffs  
from the stack on the coffeetable. "Nummy..."  
  
  
"Ugh, Milliardo, can't you attend this...this...  
What is is again?" Relena propped her elbows on the top  
of her cheerywood desk, carefully avoiding crinkling any   
important documents.   
  
"You are far more charming and patient than I am.  
This conference will be a piece of cake. Relena, if you   
don't think you can handle it--"  
  
"No! Of course I can do it." Relena grinned at  
her older brother. "I'm also sure you have good reasons  
for wanting to help Lt. Noin investigate your latest  
military assignment. I wonder about you and Noin--"  
  
"Strictly business. Lt. Noin is the only  
person qualified to be my second in command..."  
Milliardo drummed gloved fingers on the desktop as he  
leaned closer to Relena. "Okay?"  
  
"Sir!" Relena saluted, watching Milliardo's  
glacier blue eyes narrow in half-hearted sterness.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't apologize again for not  
being there to dive in front of the bullets!   
It's not everyday there is so mych excitment in the  
mansion."  
  
"I hope not!" Milliardo grimaced, straightening  
the cuffs of his crisp uniform. "Relena, I should be   
the one watching out for your love life, not the other  
way around." The 27 year-old General shook his head.   
  
"Love life?! Is that scheduled somewhere between  
breakfast and ruling over 85% of the colonies?" Relena   
shuffled the stacks of papers cluttering her desk.   
  
"Smoothe move, Sis. I forgot you are act about  
30 years older than me..."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Relena muttered.  
"Tell the driver I'll be ready to leave in half a hour.  
Thanks."  
  
  
  
Raindrops pattered against the coal-black limo,   
streaking watery trails down the tinted windows. Relena  
stared blankly at the blurred scenery passing by.  
The engine hummed softly as the driver skillfully guided  
the limo on the evenly paved road. Her usual driver   
wasn't seated behing the steering wheel. Instead, a   
younger man hunched his shoulders and his cap tilted   
nearly over his eyes which hid his face.   
  
*He must be shy* Relena smiled to his back. A   
thick, soundproof window seperated them, making   
conversation possible only through an intercom.  
I won't bother him. Some people prefer to be left alone*  
Indigo eyes snuck a glimps at her in the rearview mirror.  
The tires gritted over the loose stone sideroad leading to  
the Peacecraft family runway. A pristine white plane  
awaited her arrival. Thr driver pulled to a halt in the   
violet and buttercup filled meadow alongside the bland  
strip of grey concrete. He unbuckled his seatbelt and   
strode fot the trunk of the limo where Relena's luggage  
was stored.   
  
Relena unlatched the car door. Tiny droplets of  
rain clung to her prim green dress and dampened her  
bun of tightly clasped blond hair. The air smelled sweetly  
of freshness only found in nature.  
  
"This way." The driver clipped the command.  
  
*You know, there is a thin line between shyness  
and plain rudeness.* She made a wry face as he turned his  
back to her and started walking toward the plane.   
*He's even carrying all of my luggage. I bet it will   
offend him if I offered to help* Torn in pondering, Relena  
decided to follow wordlessly behind. "Thank you very  
much. Such a gloomy morning. Do you think the rain will   
clear up?" Comfortably seated, Relena chatted amiably  
as the drivr tossed her suitcases into the overhead   
compartment. He took the seat beside her.  
  
"It's not a day for sunshine." The deep, husky   
voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing?!"   
  
"Kidnapping you." His haunting indigo eyes met  
her wide azure eyes. As if caught in a trance, neither  
person looked away.  
  
"Why? What's your plan? Surely you don't expect  
peace to be forgotten if I don't go to this conference.   
I'm expected to attend People will notice my absence!"  
She stated rationally. "Are you trying to draw attention  
to yourself?! Beside, the pilot of the plane--"  
  
"Is working for me. I won't harm you, Relena.   
That is all you need to know." Heero replied vaguely.  
The plane roared to life, ending the brief conversation.  
At his vacantly cool tone, Relena jerked her head so  
she faced the windows instead of Heero.   
  
*Still the same Heero. Never cruel, but always  
ruthless.* "What do you want with me? Do you want to   
toy with me? To play cat and mouse games? Games are for  
children, Heero. And we aren't children!" Relena raged,  
pounding clenched fists againsts the padded armrests.   
  
"I know." He replied softly. A strong hand capable  
of pulling a gun trigger, pioting a gundam, and pressing  
a self-destruct button gently traced the outline of her   
cheek. His fingers did not move from Relena's flushed   
face as she jerked as if he physically struck her.   
"This isn't a game, Relena. But you are a toy...A porcelain  
doll on a shelf lined by tin soldiers making sure you don't   
fall." The phrase held a double meaning. So Heero *was*  
outside her window last night.   
  
"Heero...Stop." Relena pushed his hand until the  
contace broke. "I don't trust you. In the past you've   
threatened to harm me. You couldn't kill me then.  
What about now?" Bravely Relena met his intense   
speculation. "If you kill me, part of yourself will die  
as well. The kind-hearted person you once were is hidden  
beneath layers of pain, and anguished memories. You're  
afraid of losing the one part of yourself years of battles  
and military training couldn't fully erase. This scares  
you more than death because your life is empty without  
experiencing the sensations mormal people do." Relena   
breathed shallow breaths, her heart thudding eratically.  
  
"Don't confuse me with yourself." Heero pursed his  
lips.   
  
  
  
  
Meloncholy strains of lamenting violin music filled  
the confined space of the dorms and drifted like a ghost   
beyond the hallway.   
  
"Good one, Kitty! What is it called?" Duo reclined on  
the couch, clasping his good hand behind his head.   
  
"Tempo di Notte... Night Time. I'm almost finished  
writing it. " Quatre replied proudly. He plucked the violin   
from beneath his chin and tucked the bow under his elbow.  
"Did it sound a little offkey to you?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"It was awesome! Sheesh, chill out." Duo yawned.   
Nodding, Quatre placed the violin and bow into the black,  
red velvet-lined case.  
  
"Perhaps I am a bit apprehensive from last evening's   
events." Quatre sighed. Duo understood Quatre's sensitivity  
to violence and how the young Arab valued his friends and  
family. Duo jumped to his feet.   
  
"How 'bout we pay Relena a visit at her office?   
You can apologizea million times, then maybe you'll feel   
better. C'mon don't be such a fraidy-Quat."  
  
  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, you can't... No! Don't go in there!  
Relena-" Ms. Opalin, Relena's secretary, persued Duo and   
Quatre. In high heeled shoes, she skitted like a nervous   
stork after the pair of pilots.   
  
"Will be *thirlled* to see us!" Duo barged through  
the brass nobbed oak doors of Relena's office. "General   
Milliardo?!"  
  
"Where is Miss Relena?" Quatre stepped forward.  
Milliardo, occupying Relena's chair, was also surprised at   
the sudden intrustion.   
  
"Gentlemen, Relena is on vacation is Sweden. She left  
early this morning." Milliardo informed.  
  
"Vacation?! She'd better have bodyguards tagging   
along...I thought that since we pilots are sort of her   
watchers you would've invited us along. Wufei especiallY!  
He'll be screaming injustices for a week!" Duo tossed his arms  
wildly in the air, imitating the wrath of Wufei. Quatre  
stood politely in the wings, waiting for Duo's tantrum to   
run out of steam.   
  
"Heero volunteered...Actually, I orderded him to accompany  
Relena. It was a brilliant plan. Not even Relena knew about   
the trip. I hope she enjoys the change in scenery!" Milliardo  
chuckled, grinning smugly.  
  
"What!? Quatre and Duo exclaimed simultaniously.   
  
"Are you COMPLETELY BRAINDEAD!" Dup slammed his palms  
dramatically onto the desktop. "Uh..Sir?" He added, respecting  
the high-ranking General.   
  
"I was weary that whoever was behind last night's   
surprise guest might try something again. Relena is struggling  
to make leaps and bounds in bringing peace to the Colonies and   
to outerspace. Weapon manufacturers don't like the idea that  
they could lose business because people decide to stop fighting.  
But don't panic, Duo. Trowa and Wufei went with Relena and Heero.  
*Somebody* had to fly the plane..."   
  
Geez. And *nobody* told me! Comforting to know.." Duo  
snapped in agitation which protected a wounded ego.   
  
"If all the Gundam pilots left at the same time, it  
would have been suspicious. You can-"   
  
"Kitty, we're Sweden bound! Be sure to bring your skis!"  
Bouncing enthusiastically, Duo patted an ambushed Quatre on the   
back.   
  
  
  
"Heero, what is that place?" Relena shivered as a silvery  
whisp of frigid wind curled across the snow-covered ground. Heero  
draped a thick wool coat over her shoulders as she surveyed the   
cinnamon colored chateau nestled snugly on the mountainside.  
  
"Chateau Glace, private winter home to Marquis   
Charmichael."  
  
"Of course, he's been kind enough to lend it out for a   
holiday."   
  
"Trowa? Wufei? What are you doing here?" Relena blinked.  
  
"Someone had to fly the plane." Suitcase stacked   
precariously in his arms, Wufei trudged on the freshly swept  
stone path to the chateau.  
  
"Wait a minute, Heero. You kidnapped me to take me on a  
vacation? I bet Milliardo is behind this..." Relena fumed.  
"Take me home! I don't want to be here."  
  
"Request denied." Heero deadpanned.  
  
"This isn't one of your flyboy missions, Heero." She  
jammed a hand on her hip defensively.  
  
"March!" Heero growled fiercely, pointing up the path  
to the castle-like chateau.   
  
  
  
  
"Heero kidnapped Relena and I wasn't there to see it.  
Urgh! How those two can be in love and not realize it...I swear,  
some people are so blind." Duo stewed as he lugged his suitcase  
down the hangar corridor.   
  
"Duo, where ya goin?" Black grease smudged Hilde's mechanic  
overalls, face, and hands. She plucked a socket wrench from her   
toolbelt as she stoped tinkering with a mecha to watch Duo's  
amusing struggle with an over-sized, over-stuffed suitcase.   
  
"Top secret info, Hilde. Go fix somethin', will ya?  
Don't smile at me like that either." He grunted. *Blind!*  
  
"I'm praying the chateau isn't a smoldering mess of  
flaming debris when we get there. You know Heero's knack for  
destruction." Quatre slid leather flight goggles over his nose  
and adjusted them to his liking. "Flying a plane is almost  
the same as piloting a Gundam...Are you listening, Duo?"  
He piped.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Do they serve snacks on this  
flight?"  
  
  
  
Relena cautiously sipped the steaming hot chocolate,   
delighting in the the sweet fluffs of mashmallow bobbing on  
the surface. Relaxing wasn't so bad, especially when Relena   
sank into a comfy reclining chair. He hadn't said a single   
word the entire evening. Heero sat on the couch across the   
salon; his mug of hot chocolate rested on the endtable, and  
his laptop computer stationed on the coffeetable. Whatever he  
was working on absorbed his attention, causing him to ignore  
Relena's existence. The only light in the cozy room came  
from a monsterous fireplace. The fire crackled and hisses as   
yellow and orange flames licked the stack of heavy logs in  
the hearth. Relena tucked her barefeet under her in a catlike  
gesture. Her eyes took in the shadowed corners of the ceiling,   
and fell to the eclipsed Heero Yuy. Hunched in front of   
the laptop screen, a luminous blue glow tinted his face and   
hair. She found his presence almost comforting, but mostly  
unsettling.   
  
A loud boom reverberated through the silence of the  
chateau. Heero snapped to attention. Wufei and Trowa were  
asleep in their respective rooms, so what or who was making  
so much noise?  
  
"Stay here..." Heero instructed, closing the laptop.   
He rose and stalked to the door. "Please." He added akwardly as  
he shut the door behind him. Relena was afraid. But she knew  
Heero was able to take care of himself. He didn't run into   
trouble, he charged head on!  
  
Small, numerous light fixtures attached lavishly to the  
walls, cooridor walls were the only guiding beacons through the  
chateau's cloaked, nocturnal dimness. Even as a child Heero  
felt no fear of the dark or imaginary creepy cralwies scampering  
in the night. Darkness didn't numb his senses, it enhanced them.  
He saw with his ears and nose, calling upon an instinctive  
intuition to lead him forward like a moth to a flame. Gun poised  
to fire, Heero wrapped one arm suffocatingly aroung the intruder's   
neck, and he prodded the gunbarrel brusquely against the intruder's   
head. The inrtuder yelped like a startled kitten.  
  
"Who are you...what do you want? Tell me, or I'll kill  
you right now."   
  
"It's Duo! Let go!" Duo choked, elbowing Heero in the ribs.  
  
"The girlish scream gave you away." Heero smirked at Duo's  
snort of annoyance. "I expected you two to show up a long time  
ago. Just had to be sure you weren't another bumbling assassin  
trying to come for Relena."  
  
"Bumbing is a word for it...Duo knocked over a plaster  
statuette after he tripped over a footstool. Oh dear, did we   
frighten Miss Relena? Duo suggested that we surprise you."  
Quatre shook his head, oblivious to the narrowed glare from Duo.  
  
"Hey! Stop ganging up on me!" Duo shrieked in indignation.  
  
"Shh!" Quatre hissed.  
  
"Heero, bring Quatre and Duo into the salon for some hot  
chocolate and cookies." Relena said in a stage whisper, peeping  
her head out of the salon and down the hall.  
  
  
"I told you to stay there, Relena." Heero grated.   
  
"Did you say cookies? I'm simply famished!" Duo beamed.  
  
It was going to be a long night...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

This story *will* continue in a sequel...But this  
is part two of two... There will be more! I promise!  
The sequel is in the works as of 10/31/00...  
  
  
I'm Only Heero Yuy [Pt. 2]   
By: Mirakuru Romansu   
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
  
  
Relena stared blankly up at the Renissance angel scene   
painted on the ceiling of her bedroom, tracing the winged   
profiles with her restless eyes. The foreign matress was   
firmer than she preferred, but that wasn't the cause of   
her restlessness. The shock of Heero kidnapping her, of  
Heero whisking her off to Sweden, had not fully sunk in   
to her rational thoughts. *Why was Heero in the balchony when  
I was shot at, where where the bullets meant to kill me   
were fired from? If Heero wished to harm me he had more  
than enough chances to...Can I trust him? No...Yes? No.  
Maybe...Ugh, why me?" Relena grimaced as she punched her  
pillow until it clumped beneath her neck.   
  
Relena never slept more than 4 hours a night,   
so breaking the habit was a struggle. She reflected upon   
the evening's events. She had shared a simple dinner of baked   
chicken and scalloped potatoes with Trowa, Wufei, and Heero.   
There was no conversation except for the occasional instance   
when someone seated at the table asked for more bread, or for   
the salt. Trowa and Wufei weren't talkative by nature; where   
as, Heero openly ignored everyone. After Wufei and Trowa went   
their seperate ways,Heero and Relena were left to each other's   
company. Gone from Heero was any trace of human gentleness he let   
her see on the plane. A time would come for explanations, if an   
explanation was possible. Relena sighed. Some Vacation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rays of sunshine streaked the beige carpet in  
the sitting room, brightening the dreary veil which settled over  
Chateau Glace. "Soooo, folks. What fun and exciting adventure is  
planned for today? Mountain climbing? Skiing?" Duo drummed his  
pointer fingers on Wufei's shoulder. The Chinese warrior was the   
eldest of the Gundam pilots, and also the shortest. What he lacked   
in height he made up for in spirit.   
  
"You cannot do anything if you fingers are broken."  
Wufei's almond shaped eyes narrowed agressively.   
  
"Gee, guess not!" Duo laughed sheepishly. "Especially   
since my latest injury isn't healed yet..."  
  
"This isn't a leisure trip for you, Duo. Relena is here  
to escape the mounting pressures in her life. She is working   
herself to death, and I don't want to stand around and do nothing  
about it." Heero drawled in a warning tone.   
  
"If you're so protective, why don't you marry her?"  
Duo shot back. Heero remained silent. "Sorry, it was a joke.  
Really though. There are six of us here. If we go somewhere,   
Relena will be safe." The braided man grinned.   
  
"Miss Relena requires several days of rest first.   
Cook creamy-sauced, fat-filled meals, she is too underweight.  
Relena is a mere whisp of a woman." Quatre sipped his china  
of honey milk tea.   
  
"I feel like we are conspiring... You know, making secret   
plans in a far off room..." Duo leaned against the blue velvet   
back of Quatre's armchair.  
  
"You are." Wufei snapped, arching his back to help the  
flow of positive karma energy as he meditated.   
  
"Good morning." Relena smile shyly as the five pilots  
stared at her in unwaverung scrutiny. Blushing, Relena took a  
seat opposite to Quatre. The pilots returned her greeting.  
  
"Told you." The blond Arab craned his neck toward Duo.  
  
"I'll be right back in a jiffy. Gonna whip up some  
crepe suzettes, pancakes, muffins, sausage gravy, biscuts..."   
Demurely, Duo side-stepped from the room.   
  
  
  
  
"I can't work in this kitchen! I REFUSE! What kind of   
health nut lives here? Soy milk... shredded wheat bran...  
Tofu curd...Bean sprouts??? Where did the cookies and hot chocolate  
come from, Heero? Does Relena have a secret stash somewhere?  
Because I want to know why this...junk is here! Where did the real  
food go?" Duo gagged, frantically throwing open every cupboard   
in the spacious modern kitchen. "No cream! No chocolate!   
NO SUGAR!" He wailed.   
  
"A healthy body and mind form the river of harmony.   
Like a pebble, we must fall into the river and become one   
with harmony." Wufei stated philosophically.   
  
"Not in my kitchen!" Duo snorted. "C'mon, Wu-man.   
There's a village a few miles from here. We need some supplies!"  
  
"Ask Heero first." Wufei warned.  
  
"He can come along. Heck, everyone can." Duo's feet  
barely touched the floor as he bustled through the kitchen,   
tossing ingredients into a bowl. "Right after I cook soy milk  
pancakes and pseudo-egg omelettes." He shuddered, disgusted.  
  
  
  
  
"Yuy! You are as wreckless with a snowmobile as you are  
haphazard with a Gundam!" Wufei roared, wobbling away from Duo's  
snowmobile. "You are a maniac." On the other snowmobile, Relena  
clung timidly to Heero as he removed his snow flushed helmet.  
  
"If speed makes you uncomfortable, don't try to   
keep up." Heero dismounted.  
  
"Injustice! Are you offending my honor?" Wufei hopped  
angrily, preparing for a scuffle.  
  
"Chill out, Wu-man. You honor isn't in jeopardy.   
Besides, check out the specialty shoppes! The butcher, the   
baker... The goodies maker!" Duo squealed. "It's so ... so...  
beautiful."   
  
"Quaint, yes." Wufei replied. Shopoes and row houses   
lined the red brick streets. Snow covered the roofs like   
powdered sugar dusted on a gingerbread village. Relena set her  
helmet on he seat and took Heero's offered hand as she  
slid off the snowmobile. Her breath expelled in a cloud of   
puffing white air.   
  
"Here." Heero placed a white scarf in her mittened   
hands.  
  
"Thank you" Relena said quietly, holding the material   
to her cold cheek.   
  
"Hurry, Wu! The food is 'a waiting." Clutching  
the Lonely Dragon's shoulder, Duo trudged in the direction of the  
bakery.  
  
"Um...I'll be right back, the jewelry shoppe looks  
interesting.' Relena's boots scuffed a she briskly skitted   
away from Heero. The dulcet tinkling of goldbells announced  
her enterance as she pushed open the massive shoppe door.   
A pleasantly inviting warmth brushed her skin, unil another  
frigid gust of air teased her now bare hands. "Heero, don't  
follow me. I'm capable of taking care of myself." Relena   
confronted the statuesque Heero Yuy.   
  
"Young men are strange creatures, no?" The shoppekeeper,   
a portly silver-haired man, chuckled as he waddled from the  
backroom. "Browsing for a trinket for la belle fille?" Maurice   
winked. The stoic soldier glared daggers at the pudgy man.  
  
"This." Heero pointed to the counter as if if offended  
him, then tapped the glass to catch the shoppekeeper's attention.  
  
"Tres jolie! Very pretty, monsieur. Excellent choice   
for the beautiful lady." Maurice retrieved a small, golden   
locket strung on an equally eye-catching gold chain from the  
showcase. "Would you care to have it engraved?"  
  
"No!" Relena blurted, embarassed. "Heero, I can't--"  
  
"Thank you, monsier. Merci." Heero tossed three bills of  
the local currency onto the counter, taking the delicate locket  
from Maurice's chubby hands. "Allow me, Relena." A his hands   
brushed her ticklish neck, Relena flinched at his light touch.  
  
"I'm not going to strangle you." Heero whispered, his cheek  
pressed against her hair and his lips close to her ear. Relena  
nodded uncomfortably.   
  
  
  
Maxwell, how much food did you buy? How much food can   
we eat!" Wufei grumbled struggling to keep the wrapped parcels  
balanced in his arms. "I do not appreciate being used as a   
beast of burden!" He huffed.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Relena offered.  
  
"Woman!" Wufei's nostrils flared angrily. "Uh...Thank   
you." He blushed as Relena coaxed two parcels from the heaving  
load, no knowing if he should be offended or flattered of weak   
woman's help.  
  
"Le chocolate! Careful, don't drop it!" Duo jumped   
anxiously.  
  
"We're 10 steps from the kitchen, Duo." Wufi snorted.  
Relena smile. Left to Duo and Wufei's company, Relena didn't  
suffer of dull or akward moment. Relena stood on her tiptoes  
to push several canned goods onto a shelf.   
  
"You're too short, ReeLee!" Duo laughed, easily shuffling  
the cans in an orderly line.   
  
"No, you are just freakishly tall. Stop eating so much   
and maybe you'll stop growing."   
  
"Freakishly tall? I'm only three inches over six feet   
tall..." Duo argued.  
  
"Ha!" Wufei barked humorously. Duo dwarfed the Chinese  
man by nearly a foot, but Wufei teased Duo mercilessly. Everyone  
enjoyed teasing Duo...  
  
"Um...I'm going to paint until it is time for dinner.   
If you need any help, don't hesitate to call me." Relena smiled  
reassuringly.  
  
"Oh, that's right! Chateau Glace has an art studio. Have  
fun painting...whatever." Duo waved, absently engrossed in digging  
through the assorted bags of items on the kitchen counter.  
"What's this one?" He oohed curiously.   
  
"That's my bag. There are gifts in there for everyone."  
Relena smiled broadly. "A Swedish cookbook for Duo, a Swiss Army   
knife for Wufei.." Gratefully she presented the tokens of   
apprecation.  
  
"Oh wow! Thanks. Thanks alot!" Beaming, Duo hugged the   
book to his chest.   
  
"It's the least I could do. You, the Gundam pilots, are  
my closest friends." Relena stated shyly, unconciously tugging  
the delicate locket secured around her neck. Duo noticed the  
golden heart, but didn't ask questions. "I found an exquisite  
gold-rimmed jade teacup and saucer for Quatre, a silk   
mask for Trowa...The mask is made of two parts. One half is  
smiling, and the other half is smiling." Her hands moved  
animatedly as she spoke. "Noin will love her new French   
perfume, and Milliardo will revel in another pair of cufflinks."  
Her smile faded. "I bought Heero a teddy bear..."  
  
"Hard to kill someone with a plush animal, right?"  
Duo blurted. Relena paled. "Geez! Sorry, Relena. I didn't mean  
to say that."   
  
N-no. It's okay, Duo. It was a crazy idea, buying Heero  
a gift. I just...Wanted to make a peace offering." Relena   
bit her lip. "Chances are, he won't even take it to rip it   
in half."  
  
"I don't prey on those weaker than me, Especially  
defenseless toys." Heero walked, hands pocketed, into  
the kitchen.  
  
"You'll like this toy. He's very soft and comforting."  
Relena offered the adorable bear to Heero, oblivios to the  
inspired glances from Wufei and Duo. "Childish of me, but   
it reminded me of you..."  
  
"The big furry ears or the glassy eyes?" Duo coughed.  
Heero and Wufei shot narrow-eyed glares at Duo, but Relena  
burst into a sting of giggles which turned into belly-aching   
guffaws. Duo joined her laugh-for-life,. Soon Wufei added to   
the chorus of tear-jerking cackles. Heero's cheek twitched.  
A lop-sided grin quirked his lips, expanding to a breath-taking  
smile.   
  
"Thank you, Relena." The smile was for her alone as   
he accepted the gift.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Johan Sebastian Bach's "Air"...Lovely. Quatre,   
you play superbly." Relena sighed as she rhythmically swirled  
pools of cobalt and light green paint with the sleek brush,   
combining the colors to give birth to a lush shade of rich,   
forest green. Relena was swept into her work. Lines of  
concentration wrinkled her youthful brow as she leaned closer  
to the snow scene on canvas. The dark evergreen trees Relena  
stroked onto the wintry background blurrred as her  
mind wavered to suppressed thoughts. Heero was to   
captivating, she shook her head in selfdisgust. Why has he   
acted more human in the last two days than in all of the   
6 years she knew him. It was so sudden she didn't understand  
how to react. Is he trying to gain my trust? If I trust   
him, he'll have the power to destroy me and he knows this.   
He's still playing mind games...Was he the one who tried to   
kill me? I know it was him, and yet I can't believe is was  
him..." Tears pricked her eyes like hot pins. Throwing down  
her brush and pallat, Relena gasped as the music stopped.   
  
"Ms. Relena, are you all right?" Quatre came to her  
side.   
  
"Yes, clumsy me. I feel tired...Can you please excuse me?   
I have to lie down for a few hours." Her excuse was weakly  
transparent, but Quatre's manners masked any suspicion he might  
have had. "I can go myself, Quatre. I'm a big girl."  
  
"As you wish, Miss Relena."  
  
  
  
  
I'm a wreck...A paranoid wreck." She moaned sorrowfully  
in the privacy of her room as she collapsed at the foot of  
her bed. A surge of emotions assailed her. Anger. Fear. Sadness.  
Happiness. Hope. Dispair. She couldn't sort one from the other.  
Four years of repressed emotions broke free in a flood,   
drowning her. It was scary, but she cherished the sensations.  
It was only a human reaction to a stressful situation. And   
she was still a human capable of emotions.  
  
Relena's episode subsided. She eased backward until  
the floor met her back, staring up at the ceiling. The winged  
angel watching over her had different faces as she fell into  
a peaceful slumber.   
  
  
  
"Where is Relena? You're supposed to watch her."  
Heero's ominously expressionless face nailed Quatre.  
  
"Crying, I presume. You and Relena... When you are  
in the same room together I sense tension. The kind of   
hostilities between warring nations. Relena doesn't need  
anymore stress, Heero. She's tearing apart at the seams."  
Quatre beseeched.  
  
"Women cry. It's in their nature." Heero turned his   
full attention to the computer screen.  
  
"Round dem doggies up, the chuck wagon is 'a rolling   
into town!" Duo, apron tied around his waist, wandered   
into the room. "Where's 'Leena?"  
  
"In her room." Heero stated.  
  
"Crying..."  
  
"What? Heero, you're dead!" Duo shook his fist in the  
air. "It's bad enough you've been her seret bodyguard for  
the last 4 years..But you are taking this whole cover-thing   
to a new level of SECRETIVE. Why can't you tell her  
how much she means to you? Because love is a weakness?  
Pah! She *is* your weakness...Right? The Perfect Soldier  
can't stomach the idea of being human, just like the rest of   
us lazy slobs..." Duo spat the words venomously. Heero flew  
from his seart, knocking Duo into the opposing wall.  
Heero pressed an arm against Duo's throat, holding him in   
place.   
"I'm...not..human. I don't know how to be." Abruptly  
he released Duo, snatched the laptop from the coffee table,  
and stormed from the salon.  
  
"I WAS RIGHT!" Duo triumphantly pounded his fists   
on the wall. "I knew it!"  
  
What? Secret bodyguard? Love?! But--but..."   
Quatre stammered.   
  
"Kitty, you don't see the big picture here. Heero's   
kept an eye on her for all those years and she has no   
clue. You know why two bullets were fired instead of one  
the night of *the* party?" Nodding to his bandaged hand Duo   
continued,"Heero was in the balchony because it's the only  
pot were he could get a bird's eyes view of the place."  
He formed the shape of a gun using his thumb and pointer,   
squinting one eye shut as if aiming. "A looney guy--identified  
as a rebel colonist--tried to end Relena's life, but   
Heero stopped him." Duo's finer flexed slowly, pulling an   
imaginary trigger. "Heero shot him first, but the assassin   
got off a wild shot that nearly hit its mark..."   
  
"Oh my..."  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, you must bring Relena back immediately.   
Amassador Rona joined the Alliance, and is hosting a ball in   
honor of Relena at the Peacecraft Mansion...I apologize  
for giving you such short notice, but she only has to   
make a brief appeareance. The ball starts at 9:30...You should  
arrive about an hour late, if you leave *now*. " The picture  
of Milliardo Peacecraft filled the entire screen of Heero's  
laptop computer.   
  
"Mission accepted." Heero nodded, switching off the  
screen, putting his face in his hands, and taking a deep   
breath.   
  
  
  
  
Relena anxuiously tugged the hem of her satin glove,   
starring distractedly at the pink carpet floor of her   
bedroom. Home. In a night and a day she wsa shot at,   
kidnapped, and thrown into an emoional breakdown   
by a certain dark haired boy. *No, a dark haired man* Relena  
told herself. She prefered the life of a respnsible adult,   
but taking a break from it all was also appealing.   
  
The dreamy daffodil-yellow satin of her gown   
brightened her once stress-weary fce and complimented the   
silk curtain of golden hair which reached past her waist.  
Rarely did she wear it down. Tonight, the ends curled slightly  
is spirals, while white ribbons and pearls entertwined with  
strands of the long locks. Pearldrop earrings hung like dew  
to her dainty earlobes.   
  
"Are you presentable?" Milliardo lighty tapped her   
door.  
  
"Yes. Aren't you supposed to escort Ms. Noin?  
Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, I wanted to say sorry for your so-called kidnapping.  
If I would have suggested it, you would have told me I was  
crazy..." The immaculate general grinned.  
  
"Thanks, Milliardo. From now on. please just tell  
me when you think I should take a break. I push myself too  
hard without realizing it." Relena admitted.  
  
"Exactly what I wanted to hear. Ready to leave?"  
  
  
  
  
The ballroom glittered in overwhelming splendor. Silver  
streamers interlaced with red roses wove through the chandeliers,   
creating an enchanitng web above the crowd of lively guests.  
  
"Thank you, Milli. I'll be all right by myself. Don't   
you have...other guests waiting?" Relena tipped her head in the  
direction of Lucrezia Noin.   
  
"Er. Actually, I *was* planning on leaving you.   
In capable hands, of course." Milliardo added. Relena knew  
whose hands, and dreaded her brother's next words.  
"Mr. Heero Yuy--mechanic, spy ace, and royal babysitter."  
The General coughed.   
  
"Babysitter?" Relena's cheeks flamed as she felt Heero's  
presence at her side. "Milliardo..." Her voice was   
threateningly soft.   
  
"Relena, would you care for a glass of lime water?"  
Modding, Relena drank half of the citrus water Heero placed  
in her hand in two gulps.   
  
"See you later, Madame Prime Minister." Milliardo   
bowed, having the nerve to smile. Relena barely suppressed the  
urge to latch onto his arm as he stroled away, leaving her  
alone with Heero.   
  
*Alone as you can get in a room of 800 people...*  
Relena's hands shook as she sipped the remainder of her   
drink. If the other pilots were among the guests, it was  
impossible to find them in sea of movent of the crowd.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, you are stunning! It's wonderful to  
see you so pink-in-the-cheeks." called Ellery Gingham, the   
well-bred son of a wheat manufacturer. "There were rumors  
flying around that you were ill.."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. gingham." Relena smiled openly.   
  
"Would you care to dance?" The young man inquired.  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft respectfully declines. She is still  
not back to her usual self. But your concern is noble."  
Hero interjected, rejecting the invitation before Relena  
had a chance to say no herself.  
  
"Heero? What...why? Why are you suddenly taking over  
my life? Did Milliardo--"  
  
"Maybe I wanted you all to myself." Relena gaped at   
Heero as he pulled her to him and spun onto the dance  
floor in a swiftly calculated movement.  
  
"All to yourself? You're my hired babysitter,   
remember? A soldier of war, not a poster boy for peace."  
Relena tilted her head to meet Heero's nonchalant gaze. She  
was facinated by him, the untouchable Heero who was   
unaware of the intensity of his dark beauty. Heero held  
her tight enough to keep her close, but not to hurt her.  
Unable to make eyecontact, Relena kept her eyes on the crisp  
lines of his formal bow tie. "Tell me the truth. Were   
you in the balchony the night I was...shot at?"  
  
"Relena...I..." Heero began. Abruptly, he clenched his  
jaw as if to retain his response. "That is not your concern.  
I only report to myself, no one else."  
  
"Don't." Relena shook her head, drawing attention   
to her glorious hair. "I saw you, Heero. Your sniper skills  
must be rusty. Because you missed, twice. Why not kill me here?  
In the midst of the party?" Relena laughed, leaning her head  
back until she faced straight up at the twinkling chandelier  
overhead.   
  
"No." Heero gently gripped her small shoulder.   
"I can't hurt you and I won't hurt you. That is all you need  
to know. You've been through hell the last 3 days, the world  
fell down." Heero's tone remained the same quiet tone  
he always spoke but his eyes poured emotions from the   
depth of his soul. "The truth is...I saw the intruder prowling  
around the mansion. I followed him...and stopped him.  
I'm not a hero, I'm only Heero Yuy."  
  
"Thank you..I'm sorry."   
  
"Confirmed." Heero replied mechanically, kissing  
Relena's lips for the briefest of moments before turning and  
disappearing into the crowd.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
